warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cleansing of Planet Secundus Invictus
The Cleansing of Secundus Invictus is a battle that happened in 512.M40. Where the forces of chaos had successfully swayed billions into worship and rebellion against the Imperial Rule of the Civilized Planet. Fall To Chaos In 512.M40 the whole planet of the prosperous civilized world of Secundus Invictus suddenly erupted from a small scale civil unrest and protest which is quelled as quick and as efficiently as the Arbites could do, into a large scale rebellion to imperial authorities. Confident of the power of the PDF and Arbites the Imperial Governor of Secundus Invictus only sent words of that the rebellion is rather small and could be contained with and maintained such words, his lofty and expensive lifestyle still maintained, the communications of the soldiers and commanders in the fronts ignored or replied with the words "I trust you can handle what ever it is commander" and only knew the true scale of the rebellions result until the danger was finally at his doorstep and his over sized body and head was separated and thrown off the tower where he resides and with only three years, the planets capital was finally overrun and conquered and two days later, all imperial communication ceased from the planet. Taking notice upon this event, Terra then called out all nearby imperial ships to check upon the planet and with those ship captains reporting that they were attacked by the planets defenses as they came close. Realizing that the planet is clearly not in the Emperors holdings anymore, the Departamento Munitorum then made sure to form a regiment to take back the lost planet. Imperial Guard Regiments of Mordian and Elysian and Cadian heeded the call and prepared themselves and embarked towards the planet. The Eve Of War Landing Upon arrival the Imperial guard commenced orbital insertion and captured the planets space port in less than a day, strangely though that all of the planets orbital defenses are turned down but no signs of damage or anything and resistance was very light only a handful of cultist had attacked and was eliminated immediately and the landing commenced without a problem. The imperials then set up defenses and was actively now operating on the planet but still the planets resistance was light and rather uncoordinated and many cells were decimated entirely in one day. Imperial commanders on site then estimate that the take over will only take a week or so until the first fires erupted not on the ground but on the space instead. Taking the battle fleet in surprise the orbital defenses suddenly erupted in a chorus of lance fire and macro cannon blasts. All the troops on the ground could only see the bright lights on the sky and guess how many ships and how many thousand men had just been knocked out and killed outright. The ships then sent a vox communication calling out astartes assistance and reporting their casualties, before then calling the ground troops to hold out until they return and the ships head back to the distant safety away from the planets guns. Engagement Left with nothing than the supplies on the ground the commanders opted to dig in as fast as the troops can and hold as per the last vox comms they received and all know well that the retreat of the ships meant a death sentence to them. Without fail the Death Guard Chaos Space Marine Legion appeared out the horizon along with a seemingly unending tide of armor, cultists and daemons at their back. and the battle of the Space Port began. Las and bolter fire colored the air around the space port, and missiles and explosions filled the sound of night, every inch of the ground was taken little by little and defenders and attackers alike pay bloodied price. The tide of battle was actually quite even and the attackers retreated after a nineteen hour battle, thousands upon thousands lie dead or dying, the imperials regrouped and rearmed themselves as best as they could, taking supplies from the dead and other necessities for the up coming battle. The first one is just a taste on what they are going to face and the Imperials on the ground knows well they are doomed to die to the last. Lost Communications Seven Days had flown since the first attack had commenced and the ground forces are now heavily outnumbered having so much casualty and is on the lost of supplies. The Eight day approached but to the defenders it was an unending nerve wracking seconds to count, even the slightest sound sends platoons to their positions ready to fire and targeted to their firing lanes but the day passed without harassment or any signs of attack and it seems the forces of chaos was content on having them surrounded for the mean time. But this silence was broken in the first minute of the ninth day, as the quiet midnight shook with a mechanized tone in the distance and an unmistakable sight of a Warhound class titan appeared out of the horizon and sent a hail of death to the imperial lines decimating immediately a whole swath of the front sending a wail of agony and panic to the lines breaking it instantly those who recomposed themselves had the putted up the defense, a hopeless one nevertheless but to these men they rather fight to die than just simply die and the slaughter commenced, then suddenly as if the warhound is not enough the sky was suddenly filled with the shriek of jump packs, and Night Lords Chaos Space Marines arrived on the lines slaughtering hundreds on their wake. A burst vox communications was then sent to the distant fleet containing the words. "We had been overrun, By the Emperor, Chaos Titan on Sight. We need help. The Emperor Protects." The message repeated four more times before it suddenly ended and the cold silence replaced it. A Blood Dawn The Defense A massive scale imperial force consisting of a million imperial guard and five space marine chapters including the Silver Knights chapter and some freeblade knight bands then arrive to the planet immediately destroying the defenses in a surprise assault of their own. Unknown to the new attackers the space port defenders had just fallen mere hours before their arrival and as the communications from the now coming back forces of the first response team, they had then aimed to drop immediately to the space port in hopes to have at least some survivors to have and many enemies to kill. And with an orbital bombardment the drop commenced dropping millions of imperial guard and hundreds of space marines, slaughtering thousands and destroying the titan already in the bombardment, the resulting drop proved to be the final blow for the Chaos forces to rout and abandon the attacks saving the last remaining forces on ground. The Retreat The attack had then going well enough and the momentum is back on the loyalist side, leveling city and fortresses one after another the fury of combat never relented not even once in a planet wide scale assault. The last of the planet city and stronghold was then besieged by the loyalist forces, victory was inevitable and its on the loyalist side, when suddenly a massive portal opened up and one, two, three, seven more titans poured out from it and started on decimating the imperials attacking and sending them to a hastened retreat that managed to again turn the tide on the chaos side. The Holdout The remaining forces which survived the betrayal are now assailed back to the space port, though many tried a break out the massive size of the army of chaos the attacks seemed rather to fuel them to add more to their massive army. Battles raged from side to side, intense engagement of between chaos forces and astartes and guardsman alike range from the battlefield, Titans are being felled down by Knights while they are being decimated so vice versa, Leeman Russ battle tanks create bloody path against the assailing traitors and the sky is filled with wreck and missile fires and warp fires between talons and valkyries and thunderhawks and this events lasted for more than 15 days, exhausting both man power and supplies of both forces but far more faster resources was depleted on the loyalists side. Every now and then orbital bombardments commence against the traitor lines but this proves nothing not even stopping the deadly hail of wave after wave of assault. And in the increasing intensity of the battle the loyalist forces only option that is being opened up to them is evacuation from the planet surface or complete annihilation. Inquisitors Arrival Evacuation In the heat of the two month long ground battle, two inquisition ships suddenly emerged in space, taking command directly on his arrival, Inquisitor Siunderie declared a mass evacuation of all imperial forces on the ground, as the Inquisitor declared the planet as tainted beyond redemption and will evoke exterminatus in the coming hour. With the evacuation complete or not, he had passed down the death sentence of the planet and is ready to commit himself on killing millions, innocent or guilty. Final Hour A hasty but organized evacuation was then commenced minutes after the announcement, dropships roared pass heavy fire, and bombardments from space were intensified in result of desperation to bid time to the forces already thinned in the past hours, one by one regiments of the imperial guard was taken off the planet, thinning the defenders line already crumbling defense, teetering it into submission to the waves of bodies assailing it, but still it held. until the final astartes , guardsman and knight was taken off world in the cover of intensified orbital bombardments and thunderhawk runs. Exterminatus As the final ships off world entered their respective barges, with a prayer and a declaration of exterminatus itself, all ships then commenced exterminatus and the inquisitors ships targeting the massive warp gate, the bombardment ensued and decimated the planet into oblivion along with all the taint and heretics it held. Aftermath All forces was then subjected to the test of checking their faith and taint, made by the inquisitor and his retinue of servants themselves and those who had passed was given recognition to their noted bravery and valiant defense and ferocious attack against all odds though those who had received it reluctantly done so for the reward, most felt that the dead had deserved it more than them. Category:SilveredKnight Category:Wars